Three Days
by selenehekate
Summary: Oneshot. It's three days before Harry is extracted from the Dursleys, and it's time for Hermione to receive her instructions. Only things don't go as she planned...


I sat in the pub, a glass of white wine in front of me, waiting for him to show up. I normally don't like to drink, but the nerves had built up within me and I found that I needed the liquor to calm myself. I was deeply afraid - both of being out alone in this day and age, and of the coming storm that we all knew was approaching.

I heard a loud _clunk, clunk_ behind me and I gave a small smile, picking up my glass and taking a sip. "Hello, Moody," I said without looking behind me.

The wizard sat down gingerly beside me, a scowl on his face. "You're not even going to turn and look to make sure it's me? Have you learned _nothing_."

"Your leg gives you away," I said simply, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. "It's hard to fake that."

"Really, now? I seem to recall someone _did_ manage to fake that for an entire _school year_," he growled, pulling his flask from his coat pocket.

I sighed. I'd forgotten about that. "Fair enough." I set my drink down and faced him, my eyebrows raised. "Now then. What's the plan?"

His eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're really Hermione Granger?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, mentally acknowledging that he had every right to ask. "What do you want to know? Harry's favorite color? My middle name?"

"When did you get your cat? And what is it's name?"

I smiled, tilting my head to the side. "I believe I bought _Crookshanks_ for my birthday a few days before I left for Hogwarts. Right before my third year. Satisfied?"

He conceded. "I suppose, Granger."

"Right," I said, taking a sip of my wine. "Now then. Why are we meeting here?"

"It's a muggle bar. Any Death Eater who chose to venture in here would be conspicuous."

I gave a small, nervous laugh. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

He took a swig from his flask, before he looked back at me. "You understand the workings of the Polyjuice Potion?"

I gave a faint smile. "Better than you think."

"Good. In three days time, we'll be using it to transport Harry to safety. You and the others will be taking it. Understood?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I assume you're giving the others this same speech."

"Perhaps."

"Then why, may I ask, couldn't we all receive it at the same time?"

"Can't have you lot knowing everyone who is involved," he answered simply. "Don't want the plan to leak out to the enemy."

"Well, let's see. I assume Ron, Fred, and George are partaking. Tonks would be too, since she works with you. Remus. Mr. Weasley, as well, I'm guessing." I smiled at him. "Am I close?"

He shook his head, though he kept his eyes trained on me. "I would consider a career in the Auror field if I were you, Miss Granger."

I cocked my head to the side, giving him a small smile. "I don't really think that's the field for me."

He stood with a shake of his head. "If you insist. Remember, now. Three days. We'll come to collect you at six o'clock promptly. Be ready-"

"Hold on," I said, putting my hand up. "_Three_ days? Harry's birthday isn't for _four_ days."

But he just started backing away. "Three days," he said. "Be ready."

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

I winced as I shut the backdoor behind me. "Hi, Dad," I said, biting my lip.

"Do you know what _time_ it is?"

"Well, yes. I'm aware-"

"What the _hell_ could you possibly be doing out this late?" my father asked, advancing on me. "It's two in the bloody morning! What were you-"

"Dad, I... I can't tell you," I stuttered, briefly closing my eyes. Nothing made my father angrier than learning that he was being kept in the dark...

"Fine," he said. "Then I can't let you have freedom! You're _grounded!_"

I blinked, startled by this new development. "But... Dad! I'm seventeen! I'm an adult in the wizarding world-"

"But not in _our_ world," he said, a smug look forming over his features. "And you have to respect that while you're living in the... non-magical world, you have to follow our rules. And if you can't do that, then I'll just have to punish you! Now go to bed!" He turned on his heel without another word and stomped back up the stairs.

I, on the other hand, could only stare after him, tears coming to my eyes. I wasn't upset about being grounded, though. No, it was the stark realization that in three days, he wouldn't remember me at all that I found so upsetting.

Three days. My father had only three days left with his daughter.

* * *

I rather like the conversation between Hermione and Moody; it was a lot of fun to write! The prompt for this oneshot was out past curfew, so I really enjoyed pairing this prompt with Hermione, since there's not a lot she'd be out past curfew for! Anyway, I hope that you like this as much as I do!

This was written for the One Week challenge.

Please read and review and let me know what you think! Feedback is _always_ appreciated!

Thank you so much! Take care!

-Selene


End file.
